


This Light is For You

by Cheol_Apple



Series: MGL Submissions [3]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Festival of Lights, Gen, MGL, Valeir if you squint, but moonton said no homo so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheol_Apple/pseuds/Cheol_Apple
Summary: Vale and Valir celebrate the same festival, miles apart.
Relationships: Vale & Valir, Vale/Valir (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)
Series: MGL Submissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980407
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	This Light is For You

Soft orange lights flickered outside Vale’s window as he chewed on the end of his quill, providing more illumination on his parchment. Not that it needed any—it was bare. After moments of thought, he finally dipped the quill into the inkwell.

_Brother,_

_Wherever the storms of life may have taken you, I hope this letter finds you well. There is much to be talked about, much to be shared, but I shan’t say them all, lest I run out of paper._

_The yearly festival is upon us again, brother, remember, the one nestled between summer and autumn, when the night sky is clearest? Across the Agelta Drylands, thousands of lanterns leave our peoples’ palms and take flight, in an effort to emulate the countless stars in the sky. I am sure you recall it, brother—we even used to light these lanterns together, didn’t we? And the people of your kingdom always had the best lanterns. I suppose this is because of your affinity with fire and light—they always glowed the brightest, gold and amber and vermillion._

_And yet, you always told me that these lights wouldn’t have been the way they were without our winds guiding them. Such humble words from such a noble person! If only you were here to see those lanterns in the sky tonight, if only you could see the wind magic I had practiced so hard on to send these lanterns so high… if only these conflicts didn’t happen that drove us apart._

_Tonight, I shall accompany my people in lighting the final lantern that will rise to the skies. Know that this light is for you, brother—I hope you find peace and happiness in your time, that we may be brothers in more than paper, but also in person, once again._

_Wishing for your happiness, always,_

_Vale_

He put down the quill and set the parchment away, leaving the ink to dry. As he joined his people in the courtyard, he couldn’t help but wonder where Valir was at this moment, and whether he even remembered that the Drylands had such a tradition. He wondered whether his winds were strong enough that they could bring this light to where Valir was.

“Wherever you are, this is for you, brother,” Vale whispered. A soft gust of wind dissipated from his hands and set the lantern aloft, joining its companions against the black and glittering sky.

With one last wistful look at the lights, Vale waved goodbye to his people and went back inside.

·──────────────·

Valir entered his room and closed the door with an exhausted sigh. Gord was an excellent teacher, and he had learned so much from the master’s guidance, but sometimes he felt as though he would somehow run out of flame after every lesson they had, his magical reserves stretched to their limit. He couldn’t complain, though, because the improvements in his skills after every lesson couldn’t be denied. The very first time that he had entered this room, after his first lesson, he was so weak he could barely even light a candle. Now, even with his muscles sore and hands tingling, he still felt substantial arcane magic coursing through his veins.

Which was good, because there was still one last thing he needed to accomplish with his fire before resting for the night.

The small lantern has been hidden under his bed for days, and the frame had become bent, and the paper wrinkled, but he supposed it would still work. It had to; it was his fifth attempt at making a lantern, and if he had counted the days correctly, the festival back in the Drylands will be happening today. There would be no time to make a new one.

He threw the windows of his room open, and the cold winds surrounding the Academy bit at his skin. Valir was worried the lantern would crumple immediately under the wind’s velocity, but it still stood sturdy and stable in his hand. He concentrated a small flame in his free palm and brought it to the lantern wick, lighting the lantern. With a gentle nudge upward, the lantern floated away from his hand, carried by the strong breeze.

The lantern glowed light orange among the dim mountain peaks, and if Valir focused on it and it alone, he could almost imagine it as one of many, floating in the desert wind and not the snow, against golden desert dunes and not blinding white snow banks. He could almost imagine his father standing behind him, and perhaps even Vale grinning beside him, weak wisps of wind attempting to direct the lanterns higher in the sky.

He could almost imagine he was home.

A wistful smile of his own appeared on his face, and as he closed the windows and went to sleep, he dreamt that he _was_.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay safe, everyone! Wash your hands always and practice social distancing!
> 
> comments and kudos are well-appreciated as always :)
> 
> (for updates and other stupid stuff follow me on ig [@cheol_apple](https://www.instagram.com/cheol_apple/) )


End file.
